1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a method of displaying an image, and a method of producing a voice or sound, and more particularly to a processing apparatus, a method of displaying an image, and a method of producing a voice or sound, capable of, when a particular action occurs in the processing apparatus, displaying information relevant to the action and also displaying an image assigned to the action or producing a voice or sound assigned to the action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern in-vehicle apparatuses have various intelligent functions such as a hands-free telephone communication function, a navigation function, and audio functions, whereby a user is allowed to drive a vehicle in accordance with a navigation map while listening to music, and the user is also allowed to make an outgoing telephone call or receive an incoming telephone call in a hands-free mode to communicate with a communication party via a base station and a public telephone network.
An in-vehicle apparatus of this type includes a hard disk serving as a mass storage device for storing various images used for various purposes. For example, a user is allowed to select an image, from the images stored on the hard disk, for use as wallpaper (an image that is displayed in a display-off state) or a background image of a menu. As another example, when an incoming telephone call is received or an outgoing telephone call is transmitted, an image corresponding to a communication party (for example, a portrait of a person with whom a telephone communication is made or a scenic shot of his/her residence or the like) can be displayed. When music data copied from a music CD to the hard disk is played back, a jacket image of the music CD or an image of a playing artist can be displayed on an album-by-album basis.
In addition to images, it is also possible to store various kinds of voices or sounds (music melodies, operation beep sounds, guidance voices, etc.) for use in various situations. For example, when an incoming telephone call arrives, a telephone call alert melody is generated depending on a caller. When a particular operation key is clicked, an operation beep sound is produced. It is also known to predefine the correspondence between music data and image data and display an image based on image data corresponding to music data when the music data is played back (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-303488).